Christmas Without you
by Wincest-me
Summary: Fred morreu na batalha de Hogwarts, como será o natal de George sem seu amado irmão gêmeo? Forge, angst.


**Christmas Without You**

Eu me sentei na poltrona ao lado da que Fred estaria sentado se ele não tivesse me deixado, aquela noite ainda me atormentava eu tinha pesadelos com o corpo de Fred nos meus braços, sem o sorriso que me alegrava e brilho no olhar que tornava o sorriso ainda mais encantador.

Sempre diziam que eu e Fred éramos idênticos, mas eu não achava Fred era mais alegre, mais encantador, e eu diria até mais bonito, apesar de eu nunca ter admitido isso. Eu admitiria agora isso e mais um milhão de coisas que eu não disse pra ele se isso o trouxesse de volta.

_Mamãe nos chamou pra descer era uma das ocasiões em que a família se reunia, todos estavam sentados na mesa Percy conversava com papai, Gina e Rony conversavam animadamente sobre algo que eu não fazia questão de entender, Carlinhos e Gui riam de algo, Mamãe se sentou do lado de papai e eu e Fred nos sentamos nos nossos lugares habituais, o jantar era como qualquer outro mas por alguma razão Fred sorria o tempo todo e isso me levou a sorrir também, ele contou uma piada para Rony que se sentava do lado dele e então se virou, se apoiou no braço da cadeira acidentalmente encostando na minha mão e então sussurrou algo que poderia ser a piada mas eu não escutei, tudo em que eu podia me concentrar era na boca de Fred em meu ouvido e nas sensações que isso me causava. Ele terminou de contar a piada e se sentou normalmente movimentando sua mão eu a segurei e ele me encarou, eu corei e a larguei._

Lembrar disso trouxe lágrimas aos meus olhos. Éramos tão jovens e eu nem sonhava naquela época que um dia eu ficaria sem o Fred sem o _meu Fred_.

_Como era comum nas ferias, estávamos jogando quadribol eu e Fred conseguíamos rebater todas as bolas deixando os outros com raiva aos poucos eles foram desistindo, até que Rony também desistiu. Nos deitamos na grama encarando um ao outro o verde da grama destacando seu cabelo ruivo que se espalhava por seu rosto o deixando ainda mais bonito. Ela estava suado e ofegante e com o rosto corado eu não pude deixar de pensar no quão desejável ele ficava assim o pensamento me fez corar e eu tentei não pensar no fato de que para as outras pessoas eu estaria do mesmo jeito que ele. Sua mão bagunçou meus cabelos e vagarosamente acariciou meu rosto lentamente fazendo um caminho para meus lábios, seu rosto se aproximava do meu a expectativa do que poderia acontecer me deixou nervoso e eu senti as famosas borboletas no estomago que eu achava ser exagero ou mentira até hoje antes que pudéssemos selar nossos lábios Rony apareceu dizendo que mamão havia nos chamado para o almoço._

As lágrimas eram abundantes agora, os outros estavam ocupados demais para me notar e eu preferia que fosse assim, então a meia noite antes que alguém tivesse a chance de me desejar feliz natal eu desaparatei para minha casa pensar que antes era _nossa_ casa fez meu estomago embrulhar, fui direto ao quarto de Fred e me deitei na cama dele que (graças a um feitiço) ainda conservava seu cheiro apesar de fazerem sete meses desde que ele dormira ali pela ultima vez.

- Fred - eu disse melancolicamente e me entreguei ao choro e aos espasmos.

_Finalmente era Natal, eu e Fred tínhamos conseguido escapar para o nosso quarto._

_-Ei pega - eu disse jogando um embrulho ele, ele pegou e ficou um pouco surpreso provavelmente pela caixa em forma de coração._

_- Só tinha essa quando eu comprei - eu disse com um sorriso travesso mas corei um pouco._

_- Obrigado - ele disse e abriu a caixa dentro haviam feijãozinhos de todos os sabores. _

_- Cadê o meu? - eu perguntei, ele se virou como se fosse pegar algo mas se virou pra mim novamente._

_- Você quer um presente? - ele perguntou com um tom travesso misturado com algo mais, eu não sabia identificar o que era, mas nunca tinha ouvido ele falar nesse tom._

_- C-claro que sim! - respondi, ele se aproximou de mim lentamente até que estávamos só á alguns centímetros longe um do outro, eu podia sentir sua respiração em meu rosto, ele curvou o rosto e sussurrou em meu ouvido _

_- Feche os olhos. Eu fechei ignorando o choque que me percorreu ao sentir sua boca tão perto do meu ouvido. Ele segurou meu rosto e lentamente selou nossos lábios, não um beijo somente um selar de lábios a surpresa me fez abrir a boca e ele lentamente colocou sua língua na minha boca, eu encontrei a dele com a minha e começamos um beijo lento, mas profundo, aos poucos ele acelerou o beijo, suas mãos percorrendo minhas costas, pernas, coxas, depois me apertando pela cintura eu fiz o mesmo com ele, apertando sua bunda e sorrindo quando ele gemeu._

_- é melhor pararmos - eu disse, e ele concordou._

_Depois disso nos deitamos, mas não demorou muito para ele se deitar em minha cama._

Coloquei os lençóis no rosto sentindo seu cheiro, as lágrimas aumentaram, sete meses sem o Fred sem meu Fred, eu não sabia como aguentar mais, esses meses foram os mais torturantes da minha vida, dar sorrisos falsos fingir que estava bem, fazer piadas e brincadeira que não tem tanta graça sem ele, e depois desabar em sua cama, e chorar até adormecer.

Cada canto dessa casa me lembrava dele, era insuportável ficar na loja mesmo que eu tivesse que fazer isso de um jeito ou de outro.

Todos estavam muito preocupados comigo é claro, mas mesmo assim eu não conseguia me forçar a levantar do buraco em que eu me encontrava. A vida sem o Fred era muito pior do que meus piores pesadelos.

_Estávamos em Hogwarts finalmente, mesmo com todos os professores e alunos era mais fácil ficarmos juntos aqui do que em casa com todos á nossa volta. Estávamos caminhando para nossa aula de poções quando Fred me puxou pra uma sala vazia qualquer, ele me prensou contra a parede e me beijou, o beijo tinha certa urgência, era um beijo possessivo e ao mesmo tempo carinhoso, suas mãos percorriam meu corpo e eu não tinha opção se não gemer seu nome, ele desceu os beijos para meu pescoço me fazendo agarrar seus ombros, eu não tinha certeza, mas pelo calor que eu sentia eu podia dizer que estava totalmente vermelho. Fred não estava melhor, ele parou com os beijos e se afastou, mas eu o puxei para um beijo antes que pudesse se afastar demais. Quando nos separamos para respirar ele exibia um sorriso maroto._

_- Isso não podia ser melhor - ele disse_

_Eu levantei uma sobrancelha e o empurrei par uma cadeira sentando-me em seu colo e o beijando tentando demonstrar todo meu amor e desejo por ele, o beijo começou lento, mas não ficou assim por muito tempo, ele aprofundou o beijo e colocou suas mãos em minha coxa lentamente as levando a minha bunda e então aperou minhas nádegas me fazendo corar e gemer ainda com sua boca colada na minha._

_- Eu retiro o que disse - ele disse quando nos afastamos. Eu sorri e levantei _

_- Temos que ir - eu disse - Já vamos ficar encrencados pelo atraso_

_- Eu aguentaria todas as detenções se você continuar me beijando assim - eu sorri e sai da sala sendo seguido por ele_

Lembrar dessa ocasião em especial fazia meu peito arder, Fred sempre foi impulsivo se eu deixasse ele me agarraria no meio do corredor na frente de todos. Eu sorri com esse pensamento eu não me importaria em enfrentar todo o mundo trouxa ou bruxo por nossa causa se se eu só tivesse Fred ao meu lado, mas ele foi tirado de mim, a morte deixou seus lábios frios e tirou de mim pra sempre os seus beijos que esquentavam cada molécula do meu corpo. Seu corpo perdeu a cor e seus olhos não mais me olhavam com toda a ternura como antes, e minhas lágrimas caíram sobre seu corpo sem ter efeito nenhum naquela noite fria.

_Estávamos sentados nas poltronas em frente a fogueira, haviam poucos alunos fora da cama e esperávamos que eles não demorassem a subir, ficar no dormitório era arriscado nas primeiras horas da noite quando nossos colegas poderiam acordar então preferíamos esperar todos irem deitar e nos agarrarmos no salão comunal onde poderíamos ouvir os passos caso alguém resolvesse descer o que era muito raro._

_Hermione se despediu de Harry e Ron e subiu para o dormitório feminino nos deixando a sós com os garotos._

_- Roniquinho está na hora de você ir dormir - disse Fred imitando a voz de nossa mãe. Harry deu um pequeno sorriso enquanto Rony discutia com Fred enfim Ron desistiu e ele e Harry subiram para o dormitório. Eu sorri quando ouvi a porta bater e segundos depois senti Fred sentado em meu colo._

_- Eu esperei o dia todo por isso - ele disse distribuindo beijos pelo meu pescoço e clavícula, eu gemi quando ele subiu os beijos me dando um pequeno beijo na ponta da boca._

_- Eu também - respondi segurando seu rosto e unido nossos lábios, Fred colocou sua língua em cada canto da minha boca ao seu alcance finalmente juntando a minha a dele ele começou um beijo profundo e eu pude sentir todo seu desejo não consegui segurar o gemido que foi abafado pelo beijo. Fred colocou sua mão na minha a guiando para sua virilha onde pude sentir seu membro desperto, gememos em uníssono quando apertei seu membro._

_O beijo continuou agora ainda mais profundo com Fred gemendo regularmente, ele separou nossos lábios e soltou um gemido um pouco alto demais. Eu sorri, e rapidamente desabotoei sua calça e a abaixei até a suas coxas vendo ele sorrir em expectativa, eu abaixei meu olhar e me surpreendi ao ver que bem a coisa no meio das pernas de Fred era maior do que eu imaginava, balancei a cabeça e beijei Fred de novo, o tocando por cima da sua cueca os gemidos sendo abafados pelos meus lábios. Lentamente abaixei sua cueca e coloquei seu membro na mão começando a fazer movimentos lentos no começo e aumentando o ritmo gradualmente. Desci meus lábios para o pescoço dele beijando, mordendo e chupando o fazendo soltar gemidos, o mundo ao nosso redor pareceu sumir enquanto eu tocava Fred. Ele soltou um gemido um pouco mais alto seus quadris levantando tentando encontrar minha mão e então seu corpo cedeu aos espasmos e ele liberou seu liquido na minha mão e em nossas roupas, seu rosto estava corado seus cabelos bagunçados e seu pescoço marcado deixando irresistivelmente erótico o beijei de novo dessa vez lentamente, mas nosso beijo foi interrompido por um limpar de garganta nos separamos rapidamente e olhamos para Harry parado em nossa frente com as bochechas coradas. Fred rapidamente arrumou suas calças e me puxou enquanto subíamos para nosso dormitório._

_Harry disse que não contaria a ninguém na manhã seguinte, mas que devíamos ter mais cuidado e achar um lugar apropriado para fazermos "aquilo"._

Harry foi a primeira (e uma das únicas) pessoa a descobrir nosso segredo, ele o guardou muito bem, ele conversou comigo depois da morte de Fred se sentia culpado por isso me pediu desculpas e nós dois choramos juntos.

Meu bicho papão sempre foi Fred morto ou Fred brigando comigo eu nunca conseguiria derrotar um bicho papão agora, não sem _meu_ Fred.

Quanto tempo eu teria de viver ser ele? Eu não conseguiria ficar sem Fred por muito mais tempo, Fred era meu sol, meu ar, meu espirito, minha vida. e tal como um planeta faria sem sol eu definhava aos poucos a escuridão invadindo cada canto da minha alma, me matando tirando minha vitalidade aos poucos. Eu era inútil e incompleto sem Fred e nada me completaria de novo.

_Eu e Fred estávamos deitados em minha cama no dormitório tudo que podia ser ouvido era o ronco dos nossos colegas, Fred estava com a cabeça no meu ombro deitado em cima de mim enquanto me abraçava, eu reclamaria do seu peso mas era tão reconfortante ter ele ali sentir seu corpo aquecer o meu durante aquele começo de inverno que eu achei que o suportaria mesmo que pesasse uma tonelada. Ele me deu um beijo no pescoço e eu acariciei seu cabelo. Ele apoiou suas mãos na cama e me beijou, um beijo longo e apaixonado._

_- Eu te amo - ele disse, meu coração acelerou claro que já tínhamos dito que nos amávamos, mas isso foi antes de nos envolvermos romanticamente. ele me encarava eu percebi que devia ter ficado calado por muito tempo._

_- Eu… Também te amo - respondi finalmente depois de achar minha voz de novo, ele me beijou de novo dessa vez ainda mais apaixonadamente. Eu sorri dentro do beijo._

Eu amava Fred com todas as minhas forças cada fibra do meu corpo era apaixonada por ele, só o seu sorriso me preenchia de felicidade, eu amava tudo nele seus cabelos, seus olhos, seu nariz, sua boca, seu corpo, eu amava seu sorriso e amava como ele corava quando estava excitado e amava deixar ele excitado eu amava fazer ele sorrir e amava pregar peças com ele e amava cada segundo que passávamos juntos, eu era verdadeiramente loucamente profundamente apaixonado por ele. Naquele dia prometemos que voltaríamos pros braços um do outros que nós beijaríamos de novo e que quando toda aquela loucura acabasse sairíamos de férias juntos longe de tudo e viveríamos como um casal trouxa em uma casa perto da praia por algum tempo e então voltaríamos lá todo ano. Ele descumpriu a promessa e me deixou sozinho ele morreu e levou a maior parte de mim com ele, ele levou a parte que eu mais amava, a parte de mim que era ele e dele.

_Havíamos voltado para casa para o natal, mamãe nos encheu de perguntas e abraços e quando conseguimos escapar para o quarto já era tarde. Eu nem me incomodei em olhar para a minha cama me deitei ao lado de Fred e o abracei ele beijou minha testa e então dormimos assim. Acordamos com Rony no nosso quarto olhando de mim para Fred._

_- Por que vocês estavam na mesma cama? E dormindo abraçados? - Perguntou ele._

_- Pra que nosso querido irmãozinho queime os neurônios dele tentando nos entender - eu respondi me levantando, e vendo Rony ficar vermelho._

_- Que seja mamãe está chamando vocês - ele disse e saiu dando passos pesados._

_Eu ri e olhei para Fred que me olhava com um sorriso muito malicioso pro meu gosto._

_- F-Fred - eu disse antes dele me empurrar na cama e acariciar o volume bem notável nas calças do meu pijama, eu mordi o lábio para não gemer, Fred se abaixou e selou nossos lábios, deslizando a mão por baixo da minha calça e da minha cueca, pressionando a ponta do meu membro e me fazendo gemer._

_- Shhh - ele disse - Alguém pode nos escutar._

_Ele disse e continuou apalpando meu membro e depois de torturantes segundos ele finalmente o libertou da cueca o estimulando, sua mão subia e descia o que me faria praticamente gritar se eu não estivesse mordendo meu lábio. ele aumentou o ritmo dos movimentos colocando sua outra mão em minha coxa e lentamente as levando até meus testículos e os apertando levemente ele os tirou repentinamente e os levou a boca, ver ele lamber os dedos me excitou mais ainda e não pude me impedir de pensar na língua dele fazendo aquilo com outra coisa. com os dedos molhados ele os levou de volta aos meus testículos lentamente descendo mais um pouco e eu me assustei ao perceber aonde ele estava os levando mas sua mão em meu pênis me distraiu, ele pressionou os dedos na minha entrada e aos poucos os músculos cederam a sensação era desconfortável mas de novo ele me distraiu dessa vez colocando a ponta do meu membro na boca, dessa vez eu não segurei o gemido felizmente foi um gemido baixo, aos poucos o dedo passou a se movimentar em sincronia com sua boca que descia e subia em meu membro, eu não achava que podia sentir mais prazer do que eu estava sentindo, ele colocou quase todo meu membro na boca enquanto adicionava outro dedo, doeu um pouco mas sua boca me tirou qualquer pensamento sobre a dor, ele movimentava os dedos e a boca no mesmo ritmo me fazendo ir a loucura, tive que morder meu lábio ainda mais forte quando ele adicionou o terceiro dedo, os movimentos ficaram irregulares e cada vez mais rápidos eu sentia meu corpo ter espasmos de prazer._

_- Fred eu vou… - eu tentei dizer, mas não consegui mais segurar quando Fred acertou um ponto dentro de mim que me fez gemer e tremer de prazer liberando meu liquido em sua boca, para minha surpresa ele engoliu, tirou seus dedos de dentro de mim e então me beijou, o pensamento de sentir meu próprio gosto era um pouco nojento, mas eu não podia rejeitar um beijo de Fred._

_Ele se levantou e eu pude ver uma mancha escura em sua calça, eu não podia acreditar que ele havia tido um orgasmo só por me tocar, ele sorriu notando meu olhar e foi trocar de roupa bem a tempo do grito de nossa mãe para descermos antes que ela mesma fosse nos buscar._

As lágrimas continuaram caindo, olhei na mesinha de cabeceira, um porta-retrato, com uma foto minha e de Fred juntos debaixo de uma árvore perto do lago em Hogwarts, nós nos abraçávamos e sorriamos para a câmera, dava pra ver o vento bagunçando o cabelo de Fred e o meu rosto um pouco corado estávamos nos beijando pouco antes de tirar essa foto.

_Hermione desconfiava de nós dava pra perceber no olhar dela, e no sorriso que ela dava toda vez que nossas mãos se tocavam mesmo que por acidente, Harry tentava distrair ela ou negar, mas era inútil ele mesmo confessou quando eu o perguntei. Ela logo descobriria mesmo que eu Fred fossemos mais discretos possível o que não éramos ela descobriria e foi um dia no salão principal que ela descobriu ou que nos contou que sabia. Eu segurava a mão de Fred por de baixo da mesa e várias vezes ele a levava até sua virilha e eu sabia que Hermione estava bem ciente disse, enfim ela me passou um pergaminho escrito "eu sei que vocês estão juntos, Rony vai acabar desconfiando ele ainda não esqueceu o episodio do natal" em uma letra caprichada eu passei para Fred e a encarei e ela sorriu como se dissesse eu não me importo que vocês estejam juntos mas é melhor vocês esconderem isso ou contarem para seu irmão. Fred gargalhou e queimou o pergaminho com um feitiço._

_-Sempre muita esperta Hermione - disse ele e Rony olhou para nós com um claro ponto de interrogação na testa. Hermione deu uma desculpa qualquer e todos voltamos a comer._

Eu continuava olhando para a foto como se de algum jeito ela pudesse me fazer voltar no tempo, para o tempo em que os lábios de Fred não eram frios em que seu rosto era uma fonte de alegria. Eu me lembrava de todos os detalhes do rosto de Fred eu os havia encarado por tempo o bastante para decorar todos os detalhes. Meus olhos ardiam agora às lágrimas pareciam ter secado.

Se Fred estivesse vivo ele brigaria comigo por estar nesse estado, por ter sucumbido à dor, mas ele havia me deixado e eu não era forte o bastante sem ele.

_Era Natal e Fred e eu ficamos em Hogwarts apesar de a mamãe ter insistido e brigado quando dissemos que ficaríamos esse ano mas era mais fácil escaparmos para dar uns amassos em uma Hogwarts quase vazia do que em nossa casa cheia. De qualquer jeito Hermione nos avisou que Rony estava perto de descobrir a verdade então preferimos ficar em Hogwarts. Todos os garotos do nosso dormitório haviam ido para casa então eu e Fred ficamos a vontade para nos beijar o dia todo (ou praticamente). Enfim era a noite de natal e eu e Fred tínhamos acabado de subir para o dormitório, eu mal fechei a porta e fui prensado contra ela, Fred me beijou profundamente e começou a tirar meu casaco, e eu tirei o dele, finalmente estávamos sem os casacos só com camisetas que não nos protegiam do frio mesmo assim isso não me incomodava, o calor de Fred era o bastante para mim. Ele me levou até a beirada da cama e me empurrou nela, logo ele beijava meu pescoço e desabotoava a minha camisa enquanto eu (tentava) tirar a dele, ele deixou meu torso desnudo e se afastou tirando sua própria blusa. Ele voltou aos beijos no meu pescoço, lentamente desceu para meu peito, apertando um dos meus mamilos enquanto lambia e mordia o outro e eu felizmente não tinha que segurar meus gemidos, ele continuou descendo fazendo uma trilha de saliva até chegar no cós da minha calça desabotoando ela e a tirando lentamente depois começou a beijar minhas pernas subindo os beijos até chegar em minhas coxas então começou a morder e beija-las enfim encarou o volume em minha cueca e me olhou dando seu característico sorriso travesso. Ele beijava e lambia meu membro por cima do pano da cueca._

_- Isso é tortura - eu disse e então ele tirou minha cueca e colocou meu membro na boca, - Freeeed. Gemi e ele riu_

_- Aprendi um feitiço novo - ele disse - quer que eu te mostre? - eu acenei e ele pegou sua varinha e murmurou um feitiço na mesma hora eu senti algo gelado em … Bem naquele lugar._

_- Dessa vez não vou precisar lamber meus dedos - ele disse e lentamente me penetrou com um dedo e eu gemi, ele voltou a colocar meu membro na boca enquanto movimentava o dedo dentro de mim, ele colocou o segundo e depois o terceiro. _

_- Acho que é o bastante - ele disse e então tirou o resto das suas roupas, eu tinha certeza de que aquela coisa não ia entrar em mim tão fácil eu devo ter estampado a preocupação na minha cara por que Fred riu e sussurrou "relaxe" no meu ouvido. ele murmurou o feitiço de novo e então colocou a ponta de seu membro na minha entrada lentamente os músculos cederam e eu senti dor apesar de toda a lubrificação e Fred me beijou enquanto ia mais fundo até que finamente estava todo dentro de mim, ser preenchido por Fred era dolorido, estranho, prazeroso e maravilhoso ao mesmo tempo, eu gemi e empurrei meu quadril em direção a Fred ele gemeu e começou a se mover, nossos gemidos se misturavam enquanto ele me penetrava cada vez mais fundo. Nossos beijos abafaram os gemidos, o prazer era descomunal e eu tinha certeza dessa vez que nunca sentiria mais prazer do que isso._

_- Tão… apertado - disse Fred e eu gemi, seus movimentos começaram a ser mais rápidos e eu praticamente gritei quando ele atingiu o mesmo ponto dentro de mim repetidas vezes. "Fred" eu repetia cada vez mais alto, ele continuou acertando esse ponto e começou a me masturbar no mesmo ritmo que me estocava, eu estava próximo podia sentir isso, e Fred também ele continuou indo mais rápido e mais fundo até que eu não aguentei mais e cheguei ao orgasmo mais prazeroso de minha vida, Fred continuou com os movimentos e alguns segundos depois me preencheu com seu liquido gritando meu nome ao fazer isso._

_Ele me beijou e deitou do meu lado, tomando meu lábios novamente ele disse _

_- Eu te amo._

_- Eu também te amo Fred - respondi, me aconchegando ao corpo dele e nos cobrindo, limparíamos a bagunça mais tarde e com esse pensamento cai no sono._

Nossa primeira vez havia sido a muito tempo atrás e mesmo assim eu lembrava de todos os detalhes de cada gemido e cada sorriso.

Eu sorri inconscientemente, eu amava Fred com todo o meu ser.

_Rony estava lá sentado com as mãos no rosto e com as orelhas tão vermelhas quanto seu cabelo._

_- Vocês estão juntos? isso é …. é….. eu nem sei o que é, se a mamãe descobrir ela vai matar vocês dois -ele disse_

_- É por isso que ela não vai saber Rony - eu disse_

_- Ah por Merlin vocês não podiam namorar outras pessoas, seria mais fácil aceitar que vocês dividissem o Malfoy - ele disse, eu praticamente vomitei nessa hora._

_- Você deve estar louco Rony nunca nos aproximaríamos daquela … coisa - Fred disse_

_- Bem pelo menos agora eu sei que vocês ainda são vocês mesmos - ele disse nos olhando pela primeira vez, Hermione e Harry sorriram._

_- Que seja, temos que ir - eu disse e Fred e eu saímos da sala._

Rony aceitou mais fácil do que eu pensei que faria, mas não importava realmente como ele reagisse, eu e Fred ficaríamos juntos de qualquer jeito.

Fred e eu tínhamos planos, tínhamos sonhos, e tínhamos um amor que eu sabia ser raro e eu perdi tudo isso, mas um dia eu reencontraria Fred um dia eu o beijaria de novo e um dia seriamos felizes e nada nem a morte ousaria tentar nos separar de alguma forma eu sabia disse, _eu sentia isso._ mas até esse dia chegar eu seria incompleto e infeliz. mas eu viveria por mim e por meu irmão até o dia em que eu reencontrasse meu amor_, minha alma gêmea._

-Eu te amo Fred - disse antes de cair no sono_._

_Em algum lugar Fred sorria para George e dizia em um sussurro "logo estaremos juntos irmão… logo" suas palavras eram como uma doce brisa batendo no rosto de George que sorria sua mão e a de Fred se entrelaçaram, e seus lábios se uniram numa declaração muda de amor._


End file.
